


Bearer of Bad News

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Amilyn Holdo, Angry Leia Organa, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Leia Organa Has PTSD, Leia Organa has Issues, Mentioned Character Death, Mentioned Jessika Pava, Minor Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Leia tells Holdo about Paige’s death.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo & Leia Organa, Amilyn Holdo & Paige Tico
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ladies Bingo





	Bearer of Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Late at Night
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Late at night. Leia hadn’t confronted Poe yet, but she had to at least tell Amilyn what had happened to Paige. What did she say, exactly? Where did she begin? Even settling into her chair and activating the hologram, she hoped that she could, at least, find the right words.   
  
***  
  
“Leia.” Even as Holdo’s face showed up on the hologram, Leia didn’t miss the way that she looked genuinely concerned. “Is everything all right?”  
  
“Amilyn, this is going to be hard for you to hear,” Leia said, “But...Paige passed away.”  
  
She didn’t miss how the light seemed to just die in Holdo’s eyes. How she looked like Leia had stabbed her. “I...felt her death,” she said. “That woman was like a daughter to me. Did she suffer? Please...tell me she didn’t suffer, when she died.”  
  
Leia winced. She had felt the inferno claiming Paige, the cold air of space and the heat of the fire immolating her body. She’d been holding onto her crescent moon necklace. Leia knew that much. She had been holding onto it, no doubt hoping that whatever lay before her in the afterlife was a kind one. If there was an afterlife.   
  
Leia prayed there was.   
  
“It was quick,” she said. “I’ll say that much.” Then, “Amilyn...don’t be angry with Poe...”  
  
“What did he do?” Holdo said. “Dank _ferrik,_ what did he do?”  
  
Leia sighed. “He went against my orders. It...he didn’t make Paige sacrifice herself, but...”  
  
 _But did that really change anything?_  
  
“How could he?” Holdo said. “Treating these bombers, these pilots, like they were expendable...”  
  
”I...”   
  
Leia paused. Even if Poe had good intentions, did it really erase the fact that the whole bombing fleet, including someone Holdo considered a daughter to her, was dead?  
  
How could Poe have been so _stupid?_  
  
“Amilyn,” she said, “Let’s just...have a moment. Together. It’s what Paige would have wanted."  
  
Paige wouldn’t have wanted her to hate Poe...even if Leia almost hated him. (Including for nearly giving her a heart attack, fearing for him)  
  
***  
  
“I didn’t know Paige much,” Leia said. “What was she like?”  
  
Amilyn smiled, if faintly. “Uncommonly kind,” she said. “She spoke so highly of her sister. They were very close. She was very much a caring woman, offering kindness even to the lower-ranking foot soldiers of the First Order. And she was brave. She was like my daughter. I suppose it did...hit hard. It never gets any easier, people you care for dying.”  
  
“I know.” Leia knew she felt it all too well.   
  
“We’ll have to tell Jessika Pava at some point,” Amilyn said. “I just hope she forgives us. All of us. The best we can do is remember Paige.”  
  
“As long as her memory’s with us, she’s good as with us,” Leia said.   
  
***  
  
The transmission to Holdo ended just then, and Leia sighed, her hand pressed to her temples. Sometimes she swore that she was tired. Even as the leftover grief of Han’s death radiated across the bond she shared with Luke, she swore that she was just so tired. It seemed that everyone around her died.   
  
The best thing she could do was get out there. Put on the face of a General, and keep going. They needed her, after all.


End file.
